Timeless Magic
by emmaxswan
Summary: Zelena is planning on going back in time. Who will she take with her? Who lives? Who dies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first time ever writing a fanfic. I got the idea for this in the middle of science class. It's going to be a multiple chapter story as long as people want it to continue so please leave me feedback! Criticism is always welcome (I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.) xoxo**

8:15pm. That was the time it all started.

_Two days earlier_

"She plans on going back in time!" Those seven little words hit everyone hard. It had only been one week since everyone returned back to Storybrooke due to the Wicked Witch's new curse. Everyone had been on edge since they discovered Zelena was planning something far worse than a simple curse that had only swiped their memories of the past year.

Belle arrived in the library shouting those words, the fear evident in her voice as she spoke. An uneasy silence engulfed the room. Nobody knew how to react. Emma Swan, stunned by the latest revelation for only a few moments, quickly snapped back to reality and glanced over at Regina Mills. The woman who normally kept her emotions secret, looked like she was about to fall apart. Emma wanted so badly to comfort her but she didn't know how. So instead, she decided to take control of the situation.

"What do you mean she plans on going back in time? Is time travel even possible?" Emma questioned. As soon as Emma spoke, everyone was suddenly aware of what was happening. Panic overcame the room almost as quickly as the silence has taken over. Regina suddenly stood up and slammed a hard book on the old wooden table. "Everyone please calm down. Before we start to panic, let Belle explain."  
Everyone slowly calmed down. Belle swallowed thickly before beginning, "Zelena's planning on going back in time. She wants to go back so Regina was never born and she would be Cora's only child."  
"Is that even possible?" Emma asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"From what I've read about it, time travel isn't necessarily possible. But it is possible to change the timeline we are currently living in," Belle answered matter-of-factly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emma nearly shouted this time.

"It means-" Regina began to answer, "it means she is able to change the year we are currently living in. Our current selves would take over the place of the version of ourselves in the year Zelena chooses upon casting the spell. Also, depending how far back she decides to go, some of our actions in the year she chooses could change present time."  
"So then what exactly is she planning?" Emma asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know. But, I'm about to find out," Regina answered just before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a longer chapter for you guys! This one has a lot more Swan Queen so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave feedback and let me know what you think! xo**

The old wooden farmhouse came into full view as the purple smoke surrounding Regina dissipated. Regina nervously flattened her skirt as she slowly began approaching the house. Her heels sank into the mud as she continued to walk towards the house. Regina's mind was swarming with questions she needed answers to.

Before she knew it, she was standing directly in front of the farmhouse. Regina stepped onto the first stair as it creaked loudly due to the pressure. She quickly hurried up the other stairs trying not to make too much noise. The front door to the house was slightly ajar as she entered. "Hello?" she whispered in a barely audible voice.

When she received no answer she began to rummage through the house as quickly as possible. She searched everywhere- under floor boards, behind old stacks of books, inside books, under beds. She couldn't find anything to indicate what the witch was planning.

Regina sighed, defeated. She threw her arms in the air as the purple smoke engulfed her.

* * *

Emma jumped from her position on the couch in the middle of the living room as Regina transported into the room. Snow stayed in her position in the chair, but she had her full attention directed to Regina.

"So?" Emma questioned, unable to handle the suspense.

"I wasn't able to find anything in the farmhouse but I do believe there's another location she could be hiding her plans at," Regina answered sophisticatedly.

"Okay…" Emma began. "Where would that be?"  
"I'm not sure. She's intelligent. She wouldn't just hide a plan to destroy my life in plain sight," Regina said.

Snow sighed, exasperated. Emma and Regina both directed their attention to the tiny pregnant woman in the chair. "You okay?" Emma asked with patent concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Mary Margaret answered in a small voice.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Regina responded almost instantly. The look of surprise that overcame Mary Margaret's features was completely obvious. The woman who had basically dedicated her entire life to destroying Snow's life, was now showing that she cared about her well-being. Mary Margaret wasn't sure how to respond.

Regina herself was stunned by the words she had just said aloud. Her face turned bright pink as Emma smirked at the words. Regina seemed slightly embarrassed by showing her concern for Snow. "Oh…" Mary Margaret finally croaked out. "Yeah… I guess you're right. Thank you." The petite woman then hoisted herself from the chair and waddled her way to the small bedroom in the back of the apartment.

When the short-haired woman was finally out of the room, an awkward silence filled the air. The two women stood alone in the living room of the little apartment. Emma shifted uncomfortably as Regina slowly sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Regina rested her head atop her hand as she seated, and tried to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked truly wanting to know.

"Yes," Regina began but then she sighed loudly. "No. Emma, I'm worried. Two days ago I barely made it out of that fight alive. She's powerful and who the hell knows what she's planning?"

Emma slowly made her way across the room to where Regina was sitting. She sat down directly in front of the brunette woman.

"Regina, she may be powerful, but we're stronger," Emma told her confidently. Regina let out a small chuckle at Emma's confidence.

As Regina was about to respond, the door to the apartment opened. In came David and Henry.

"Hey mom," Henry announced as he entered. He stopped abruptly as he saw the woman sitting in front of his mother. "Oh… Hey Ms. Mills,"

"Hello, Henry. How are you?" Regina responded, slightly uncomfortable by the way he addressed her.

"Hey kid," Emma interrupted, noticing the tone as Regina spoke. "What did you do today?"

"David let me drive his truck again!" Henry exclaimed. Regina glared at David as she stood up to leave.

"We can finish this discussion tomorrow, Emma. I'm going to go get some rest," Regina said as she walked out.

"Okay," Emma responded, a bit disappointed that Regina was leaving so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So i know this chapter is shorter than the rest but at least it's an update right?! Sorry that it's so short! Also, in the next few chapters I'm going to go deeper into the plot line and explain it. Hope you guys are enjoying this! xoxo**

Green eyes. They were green. The eyes were a dark emerald staring into her soul. Regina frantically looked around the room that was filled with green smoke. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. Voices were constantly echoing in her ears. She was a hundred percent prepared to panic but then she heard that voice.

_That familiar voice._

She had heard that voice thousands of times before. But, this voice didn't sound the same as it normally would. This voice was pained. It sounded like the person who portrayed this voice was screaming in agony.

Regina's legs started to move before she thought about what she was doing. She ran in every direction searching for the location of where this voice was coming from. As she continued to run, no destination in mind, it seemed like the smoke was thickening. It was becoming hard to breathe. Regina sucked in a deep breath, and then suddenly she was jolting awake.

She was now in her room, the big room that only belonged to her. She was breathing heavily. The dream had really shaken her up. That voice that was screaming… All she wanted to do was help. The voice was just so loud and was filled with so much _pain_.

Regina slowly recovered from the nightmare as she turned to look at the clock. _4:15am _the clock read. She checked her phone to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Quietly, she began to lie back down. Her breaths slowed and deepened as her body drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Emma jumped from her sleep. Something was wrong. She could sense it. She looked across the room to where her son, Henry, laid quietly asleep. Nothing seemed out place but she couldn't shake that feeling that something was wrong. She silently lied down as she let her mind rest.

* * *

When Regina woke up again at 9:00am, she began to prepare for the day. As she started to get ready her phone started to ring. _Emma Swan _appeared across the screen. Regina picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said into the speaker.

"Uh.. Hi," Emma said. "Are you okay? Last night I had feeling something was wrong and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"You had a feeling something was wrong with me?" Regina questioned.

"N-No, I had feeling that _something _was wrong," Emma said.

"Oh. Well I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Regina answered.  
"Oh okay. Well, bye," Emma said before hanging up the phone.


End file.
